He Said She Said
by jaymack33
Summary: Takes place after That's what friends are for. Follows the concept of the Kevin Bacon movie, "He Said, She Said," where Miley and Jake evaluate each other in their thoughts point & counterpoint. Totally Jiley. One shot.


He Said; She Said:

by jaymack33

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to this, but I wrote this all, by myself.

Summary: Takes place after That's what friends are for. Follows the concept of the Kevin Bacon movie, "He Said, She Said," where Miley and Jake evaluate each other in their thoughts point & counterpoint. Totally Jiley. One shot.

Author's Note: I will go back to my other unloved child of a story eventually, but there is such a deficit of good Jiley stories that I just had to do this. I'm still mourning the loss of the real Straight out of the Movies fanfic. Was the greatest Jiley story ever. Well anywhoo on with Jake and Miley's thoughts.

I love that button nose of hers. It's just so cute and girly.

I love his nose it's kind of pointy, but it almost has a regal look to it, like he's a prince or something.

I love that mouth of hers. No, I don't mean that in a rude way. It's just I'll watch those lips part and seeing that beautiful smile of hers is just like watching a rainbow along with the soft breeze of a midsummer's day.

I love that smile of Jake's. Not necessarily that straight teethed one of his, but the crooked slightly cocky, slightly boyish one. It just tears my insides out. Where, I don't know whether I just want to scream at him for being so cocky or jump into his arms and say I don't care I'm yours anyway.

I love her eyes. There is this slight twinkling that I just never know which way she actually wants to go. I'll look into them and one minute it looks like she wants to yell at me and painfully deflate me down. And then the next I see the clear blue skies of her eyes and they are looking at me like I'm the only guy in the planet and thank goodness for that right?

I love his eyes. It's like I try to read them and they sometimes give me mixed messages. At times I'll see that cocky stare of his leaking out and I'll want to turn away and then he'll give me this soulful light green eyed stare that tells me there is something more to this Jake Ryan than I could ever imagine, if I would just give him a chance.

I love her hair, all chocolate and brown, there have been times when she has walked towards me and it really looks like it flows in slow motion waves cascading all around the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

I love his hair all dirty blonde and boyishly messed up. Sometimes I wonder how that boy can even walk around with that crazy hair covering those beautiful eyes of his. Sometimes I almost wait for him to walk or move in a certain way just to see that hair move out of the way just to get a glimpse of his eyes and maybe those eyebrows of his too.

Strawberries: I never really paid attention to what a girls lipstick might taste like, or sometimes I hate to admit it even the girl attached to the lipstick, but there was a girl once who I didn't just care about the taste of that sweet mouth, but I really liked the girl attached to it on the other side. Like a lot. I mean alot!

Thundermint: I mean, sheesh, you'd think that all mints would be the same right. I mean mint is mint. But Oh, my God tasting it out of that boys mouth and all I know is I can't even look at gum the same anymore without thinking about him and the way he used to kiss me.

Arrogant: Damn that boy is full of it. So, he has money. So he has looks. So, all of the pretty girls all jump around him like he's Elvis or something. Big Whup! And then I'll actually talk to him and there is another side of Jake I don't think any of those girls have ever seen. And I know if I can just peel and slide past his arrogance, it is the most amazing guy hiding behind it. He does have everything...he has everything...except me...

Spunk: I know when I talk to her sometimes she is a total crazy girl. She is crazy like a fox. But even during those sporadic acts of craziness she is just so damned intelligent. She will call you out on anything you do and she really wants to have her way, but there is a reasonableness to her and a very sensitive side underneath that wild ride of emotions and when I get there I have never been happier.

Maturity: The boy has money, not that I really care that much about that, but I mean he actually pays bills and hires lawyers and signs contracts. I mean his freaking parents get an allowance from him. I mean my dad doesn't trust me with a twenty to pay the pizza delivery man, or I might end up putting a new pair of shoes on layaway on the way over. Jake sometimes might be too much guy for me. I thought women were supposed to mature first. But put him in line for a pizza and that maturity out the window, with the quickness.

The girl: Sometimes I wonder if that girl is a little bit like Peter Pan. She has these dual roles of hers where she plays the part of this wonderful pop star and than she leaves the land of Neverland and comes back to earth and plays the typical high school girl. And they say I'm an actor. She really takes the cake, but looking at that figure of hers I don't think she really eats it. I'm not sure I'll ever really understand why she doesn't want to reap all of the benefits she could get being Hanna Montana.

The fame: He handles the press really well. I swear especially female reporters. I swear it's like he dips them in his pointer finger and just twirls them around into a little goo. He is Mr. Cool, Mr. Suave, Mr. steal a bottle of water from a little girl. I bet they don't know that one! But that's the kind of bubble that fame put him in. I swear he's like the most handsome sexiest guy I've ever seen, but there is a bubbleboy aspect to him that he really doesn't understand being on my side of the fence.

Anonymous girl: Why do I like her so much? What draws me to her? Why when I know it could never work out. We're on two sides of the fence. Everything is fighting against us. It's just I want to see the other side of that fence. I'm not saying I want to give up my fame or my fortune, but she shows me the other side. Not, just of that world but even of me. Who, knew there was another side of me. You know sometimes I need to not listen to her cd when I'm thinking of her, wasn't that one of her songs or something?

Final Thoughts from the girl: Yes, he is arrogant. And charming. He is obnoxious and than so very sweet. He will do the absolutely wrongest thing you can imagine when dealing with someone outside of his world, and then you realize something he doesn't know any better and I think he actually wants someone to show him the way. But I dumped him over it. I gave up on him. Wasn't the first time either. I've given up on him at least 4 times now. I gave up the first time when He came to school with that too cool for school arrogant everyone kissing his butt exterior. Then I gave up on him a second time when he finally revealed how much he appeared to care about me only too drop me for a movie. And he never called the entire time he was in Romania! Hello, talk on the Phone and say hello! I swear and then not only that near tazering from stealing a little girls water but the blah, blah, blah about his stardom and fame and all of the shows and episodes he did. And I'll admit I get excited too when I'm on tv, but yeow! And then he sent me the sweetest note I have ever held in my hand and I swear it was like I only looked out my window for two reasons the sun and when was he going to come back into my life again. And he did and he wanted to be friends! Wonderful! Just perfect. I'm in love with that guy more than anyone could possibly imagine. Isn't love great? Isn't it wonderful? Well thank goodness we're just...just...friends...yeah...awesome... ...whatever Jake!

Final thoughts from the guy: Yes she calls me out on my crap constantly. She does not give me a break and forces me to constantly reevaluate who I am and why I do the things that I do. And I love her for it. I'm sick of people only telling me what I want to hear. Sometimes I really want to know the 411 on what's really going on. Yes, she's crazy. Totally insane. I mean she has a freaking dual personality for Christ's sake. She's Hanna and Miley, two chicks here. Which one is she right...I'm waiting...tick tock...now?  
Sometimes I'm not completely sure but I do know it was that girl underneath the wig that first took my breath away. Look, don't get me wrong Hanna's cool and my favorite thing about Hanna looking back on it was occassionally the Miley side of her leaks out and that's the part that draws me to her. It's that innocent, I really don't want to be famous side of her. It's that side that occassionally wants to turn to the Jake side and seek that adolation of the fans but than wants to fade away back into obscurity. She hated the famous side of me. I think, but I think at times when I did win her over and did convince her to give me a chance it was always by showing her there was another side of me. And I kept hustling and trying to win her over again and again. I mean she hated me the first time she laid eyes on me. Then she sort of liked me but I thought she didn't and then she hated me for leaving for a movie after winning her over and she really gave me the cold shoulder after that one, but I goofed and announced my love for her right on tv and for a while I was the happiest celebrity on earth. A very short while and then she gave up on me as my Jake side came out again. And I promised her I would try to make myself right, but I just wasn't sure she'd ever accept me as a boyfriend again so I came up with an idea to keep the most important girl to ever come into my life to stay in my life. We became friends! Isn't that great. She was finally at least in my life and then she did something incredibily stupid. She nearly ruined my movie and proved she still has feelings for me. Here I am shivering in Antartica and isn't it just wonderful that me and Miley are just friends? Yeah just great!

The End! 


End file.
